


[家庭教师Reborn|入江正一/蓝波]爱的快进

by shanjingbao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: Title: Fast forward of Love





	1. 一、天降奶娃

入江正一无聊地窝在沙发上，和家人一起看电视。现在的电视节目越来越没意思，他上下眼皮都在打架了。唉，妈妈和姐姐怎么老喜欢这种假得不能再假的科幻冒险片呢，别人家的女性长辈都是看爱情肥皂剧，再怎么俗套，起码也比这种片子好看吧。

他正神游天外，突然听见“嘭”一声，像是有什么东西落地，把他们全家都吓了一跳。正一原先以为是电视里飞船爆炸的声音，再一看那片子里的飞船还好好地，男主角正被一个胖机器人用爆米花“扫射”，才反应过来，那声巨响并非出自电视，而是真真切切从自家阳台上传来的。

这正好给了正一合理的借口，可以不用陪两位女士看电视了，他起身往阳台方向去，“我看看那边怎么回事。”阳台的门敞开着，窗户也没关，只见一个穿着打扮很奇怪的小男孩倒在直通阳台的小房间里。他赶紧上前察看，那小男孩看起来不过四五岁，是从什么地方落到自己家来的啊，难不成真是从天而降？

正一试着摇晃那小小的身躯，“喂，小朋友，醒醒，你不要紧吧？”

妈妈和姐姐也跟着过来，搀起那男孩，妈妈诧异地说，“是谁家的孩子，怎么跑我们家来了？”姐姐脾气直，说，“不可以随随便便跑别人家里来哦。”

正说着，那男孩睁眼苏醒，漂亮的绿眼睛骨碌碌盯着入江一家，“哇”地放声大哭。妈妈母性大发，同情地哄他，正一在边上完全帮不上忙，他最不会对付小孩子了，根本弄不明白他们为什么哭，是身上哪里疼痛，还是害怕陌生的环境？

那男孩边哭边说，“我是被Reborn轰过来的。”

入江一家听得懵懵懂懂，妈妈不确定地说，“那个Reborn先生，是不是这孩子的亲戚呀？”

这时，那男孩已经止住了啼哭，他的目光热切地锁定在前方某个东西上，眼睛亮亮地，看起来对那东西垂涎欲滴。正一扭头看了看，原来是自己之前顺手放在柜子上的一瓶彩虹水果糖吸引了这孩子的注意力。

他把糖果瓶子拿给那男孩看，“你是想吃这个吗？”

“嗯！”那男孩口水都要滴下来了。

正一揭开瓶盖，给他拿了一颗绿色的糖果，“喏。”

那男孩双手接过，开心地把糖塞进嘴里，吃得津津有味，泪痕未干的小脸蛋上露出满足的笑容。

姐姐在一旁问，“你叫什么名字啊？”

那男孩充耳不闻，转头对正一说道，“你这人不错呢，本大人收你当小弟吧！”

正一见他奶声奶气地说着大话，不知该怎么回应才好，只得不置可否地“啊”了一声。

妈妈又问，“小朋友，你是哪家的孩子啊？”

那男孩鼓着小腮帮子使劲嚼糖，“蓝波大人的家在意大利。”

“意大利？”

没等入江一家问清原委，外面门铃响了。正一去开门，见门外站着一个满脸横肉的光头大汉，把一个沉甸甸的箱子往他怀里一塞，扔下一句“受人之托送到”，转身就跑。

正一完全摸不着头脑，“受谁之托啊？”他追出去，却见那送货的大汉身形十分矫健，顺着公寓大楼的排水管道蹭蹭下楼，转眼就消失在他的视线中。正一目瞪口呆，他们家住四楼，那人刚才不会也是这么上来的吧……

今天古怪事怎么接二连三，家里来了个古怪小孩，这又多了个古怪木箱。正一苦恼地把箱子抱进去给妈妈和姐姐看，“一个怪里怪气的外国人送来的。”

“啊，那这个叫蓝波的孩子真是外国小孩啊。”

这木箱很结实，正一费劲地用起子撬开盖，箱子里装得满满地，面上是一张便笺，写着“来自波维诺的谢礼”，箱子里有一件奶牛童装，一叠纸钞，一瓶酒，一瓶橄榄油和一包意大利面，最底下是几个手榴弹和小炮弹形状的玩具。

正一看得心里直发毛，那几个……真的只是玩具吗？

妈妈说道，“我们不能收人家的东西，小正，你把东西连同这孩子，一起给人家送回去吧。”

“啊？叫我去？！”入江正一，私立中学的优等生，什么都好，就是胆小怕事。让他一个人把这古怪箱子跟古怪小孩送到不知名的地方，想想就可怕极了！

可有什么办法呢，入江家向来是女性长辈说了算，也就是说，他入江正一在家里的地位排在妈妈、姐姐、爸爸后面，永远是倒数第一，由不得他说“不”。

蓝波的身上带着一块挂牌，上面写有详细的家庭住址，看来八成是个经常跑丢的顽皮宝宝。根据这个地址，正一极不情愿地抱着木箱出了家门，送蓝波回家。

挂牌上写的“沢田家”离入江家其实并不远，就隔着一条街，说起来还算是半个邻居。蓝波一点也不怕生地跟正一并排一块走，手里紧紧抱着那身奶牛装，宝贝得不得了。

正一看周围没人，向蓝波问出了心底最大的疑问，“那些……是玩具吗？”

大概是吃了他糖的缘故，蓝波语气很热情，“那是我们老大送来的，都是蓝波大人最喜欢的！你想不想看？想不想？”

刚才管自己叫“小弟”，现在又有一个“老大”，这孩子真是，怎么说话像混黑社会的啊。正一苦着脸说，“不用了，我不想牵扯这些。”

蓝波撅起嘴，“本来还想说，既然你是我蓝波大人的小弟，就给你看一下呢。”

“不……真不用……”

一路闲聊着，不知不觉到了目的地。正一还在比对挂牌上的地址跟眼前这栋房子的门牌号，蓝波已经熟门熟路地直奔进屋去了，“蓝波大人到家啦！”

正一松了口气，太好了，总算没找错地方，把蓝波平安送回来了。可是，手里这箱东西怎么办？不知这家主人，还有蓝波说的那个Reborn先生在不在家？

他正站在门口犹疑不决，蓝波又从里面兴冲冲地跑出来，“喂，你也快点进来啦！把蓝波大人的东西拿进来！”

正一心想，未经主人允许，怎么能随便进人家门，可是——他环顾四周，实在看不出哪个是一家之主——一个在院子里晒太阳的泳装女郎，一个蘑菇头女童，蓝波叫嚷着“Reborn”冲过去，被那女童打飞，太可怕了，自己究竟到了一个什么地方啊！

他抱着箱子畏缩地后退，被人从后面拍了一下，一个清脆的女孩子声音问，“你是来这家人家做客的吗？”他回头一看，一个红脸黄毛怪正站在自己身后，吓得他汗毛倒竖，大门被毛怪堵住，他退无可退，只能大叫“打扰了”跑进院子里。

这时一个与正一年龄相仿的男生从屋里出来，用略带无奈的口吻对那毛怪说，“小春，你怎么又穿这身怪兽服出门啊。”

那毛怪揭下红脸面具，露出一个活泼少女的脑袋，“阿纲！我把服装升级了！你看，是不是更有型了？”

那男生叹了口气，“那也不用特意跑一趟穿给我看的，而且一点也不吓人啊。”

小春不服气地说道，“才不是呢，刚才那个人就被我吓到了！”

“‘那个人’？”那男生疑惑地问，他这才发现院子角落里的入江正一，抱着一个木箱，脸色苍白。他赶紧上前，“那个……是你把蓝波送回来的吧？非常感谢！我们正担心他呢！”

正一心有余悸，但还是很有礼貌地回答，“不用谢。”

“我叫沢田纲吉，请问你怎么称呼？”

正一答道，“我叫入江正一，叫我正一就行了。”正说着，蓝波跳到他肩膀上，得意洋洋地对纲吉说，“这是蓝波大人新收的小弟！人可好了！啦啦啦，阿纲，不要羡慕我哦！”

正一扭头打量蓝波，天真无邪的表情，灿烂的笑容，看得出是个备受溺爱的孩子。正一平时不太擅长跟人打交道，可不知为什么，他并不讨厌蓝波这种有点自来熟的性子，反而觉得很亲切，每次他摆出小大人的架势称自己为他的“小弟”，都让正一打从心里觉得可爱。

纲吉忙把蓝波抱下来，把他交给身旁一个高个子男生，然后向正一连连道歉，“对不起啊正一君，蓝波年纪小不懂事，不用把他话当真。”

“嗯，没事没事。”正一把手里箱子递给纲吉，“这里面是蓝波的东西，好像是他意大利老家的人寄来的。”心想，这下终于圆满完成任务，可以离开这个可怕的地方了。不过这个纲吉君好像还不错，可能是这一家最正常的一个人了。

纲吉真挚地道谢，“谢谢，正一君，今天多亏你了！”俩人又聊了几句，纲吉要留正一和他们一起吃饭，但是正一分明看见不远处有个银发少年满脸敌意地盯着自己，眼睛里像有刀子飞出，还有他手里的……那是炸弹吧……他很坚定地谢绝了纲吉的美意，准备打道回府。

这时，院子另一角突然传来蓝波的哭声。正一和纲吉循声赶过去，见蓝波坐在地上，小手捂着脑袋，看起来很痛苦的样子，那高个子男生不知所措地说道，“对不起啊，我投球投得太用力了，不要紧吧？”

蓝波直抹眼泪，“蓝波大人是好孩子，要忍耐……”正一在旁边绞尽脑汁想安慰他，还没等他想好怎么说，就听蓝波哭叫，“忍不下去了！”

“蓝、蓝波……”正一眼睁睁看着蓝波从他那头乱蓬蓬的头发还是假发里取出一个紫色火箭筒，随后纵身跳进炮筒，“嘭”地一声，粉红色烟雾慢慢散去，站在那里的，赫然是个身着休闲服的外国少年，约摸十五六岁年纪，一头浓密微蜷的黑色短发，碧绿眼眸，面容俊美极了。

正一已经数不清自己今天受了几次惊吓了，这是幻觉吗？蓝波呢？这少年是谁？

那少年对于自己的突然现身似乎显得很淡定，只是象征性地感慨了一句，“哎呀哎呀，本来好好地在民居吃烧烤呢。”他的手里果然有一双筷子，筷子上还夹着一小片烤肉。

正一偷偷瞟了一眼身旁的纲吉，他对此好像也已经习以为常，还跟那少年打招呼，“大人蓝波！”

“你好啊，年轻的彭格列。”

“什么？那人是——蓝波？！还有彭格列是什么？”正一觉得自己脑细胞不够用了。

少年蓝波见了正一，显得很高兴，来到他跟前，把夹着的烤肉送到他嘴边，“正一，你尝尝，这家烧烤是不是很好吃？”


	2. 二、十年前后

正一来不及反应，本能地张嘴“啊呜”一口，那肉确实好吃，应该是刚烤出来的，很嫩很鲜美——这说明什么？说明眼前的一切不是幻觉！蓝波从一个小不点变成了比他还高一大截的大人！那个神秘的紫色炮筒是怎么回事？

正一咽下肉片，试探问，“你真的是蓝波？”

“如假包换，我是被十年前的自己通过‘十年后火箭筒’召唤来的，”蓝波咬着筷尖，“今天是你第一次送我回家对吗？多么难忘的初遇纪念日啊。”

“第、第一次？”正一心想，如果这都是真的，那蓝波的意思就是以后还有第二次、第三次、第不知道多少次？不要啊！虽然蓝波很可爱，纲吉君很和气，可他一点也不想再回到这里。看蓝波对自己的态度，俩人大概是从此成为了，呃，忘年交？至少十年后彼此关系看起来很亲近。

纲吉问，“蓝波，十年后大家都还好吗？”

蓝波说道，“除我之外每个人都很忙，某种意义上来说这应该是好事。我会把你的问候带给大家的，年轻的彭格列。”

“谢啦，蓝波。”

蓝波有点烦恼地说，“五分钟时间到了吗？我担心十年前的自己把我的烧烤独吞了。”

正一忍不住笑了，这么在乎吃的，果然是蓝波本尊，多少年都不会改变。他问，“你只能在这里五分钟吗？”

“是的，‘十年后火箭筒’的设置就是这样。”蓝波对正一说道，“正一，十年前的我是很惹人烦，不过，可以的话，拜托你多多关照我，好吗？”

“好、好的。”真是不可思议啊，那个淘气咋呼的小男孩，十年后会居然出落成如此一位高挑优雅的绅士，正一到现在还是有点不敢相信。面对这样一位美少年的软语托付，即便同为男性，他也完全拒绝不了。

五分钟也就是说几句话的工夫，少年蓝波的身躯很快再度裹入浓雾中，身形消失不见，与此同时，那个哭咧咧的五岁蓝波回来了。纲吉给他揉脑袋，好声好气地安慰，告诉他“山本不是故意的”，那个叫山本的高个子男孩也连声跟他赔不是。

望着人群中的小蓝波，正一还是觉得很难把他与刚才惊鸿一现的少年形象重叠到一起，那个蓝波回去了，这会，他一定是在继续吃烧烤吧，不知小蓝波有没有把他桌上的烤肉都吃光？十年后的自己在做什么，和蓝波会有怎样的交集呢？

“未来”，不愧是全世界最令人神往之处啊。

正一口中仿佛还留有刚才新鲜烤肉的余香，筷尖触及他唇齿的一刹那，莫名加速的心跳，猝不及防。还要再等上十年，才能见到那个样子的蓝波吗？

纲吉哄好蓝波，让他去找妈妈要小点心吃，随后向正一简略介绍了一下蓝波和他那个神奇的火箭筒。他当然没有吐露蓝波“家族”的情况，那多半会吓到对方，只说蓝波是远房亲戚家的小孩，家人在意大利创业，旗下有个科研部门，经常会发明一些稀奇古怪的东西，其中就包括这个火箭筒。

纲吉不大好意思地说道，“蓝波总是这么调皮，给正一君添麻烦了。”

“哪里，他是个好孩子啊，”正一顿了顿，鼓起勇气问，“蓝波他，经常用那个火箭筒吗？”

“也不能说经常……就是有时候心情不好，或者碰到什么害怕的事，他就会钻进去，和十年后的自己对调。”

正一明白了，“原来是这样啊，他刚才被球砸疼了脑袋，所以才进入到火箭筒。”

“没错。”

这时，蓝波从地上爬起来，利索地跑到正一跟前，仰着小脑袋问他，“你要走了吗？”

正一蹲下身，“嗯。”

蓝波抓住他的裤管，“不许走，你是蓝波大人的小弟，要留下来陪本大人。”

“这个……”正一苦恼地抓抓头发，不知要如何跟他解释。自己到底还是应付不了小孩子啊。

纲吉劝蓝波，“正一君还有自己的事要忙，不过，你可以邀请他以后多来玩。”

“对哦！”蓝波眼睛一亮，问正一，“你什么时候再来看蓝波大人？”

“呃，”正一很愿意多陪陪蓝波，他私心还想再见到十年后的翩翩少年，只是一直上门叨扰的话似乎有些失礼，他求助地望着纲吉，纲吉善解人意地说，“正一君，难得蓝波和你投缘，你又住得近，什么时候有空就过来吃个饭，我们家随时都欢迎你。”

“谢谢你，纲吉君。”正一揉揉蓝波的小脑袋，“蓝波，你也可以到我家玩哦，还记得我家住哪吗？”

“啦啦啦，蓝波大人是全世界最聪明的小孩，当然知道啦！正一家就在……就在……”

正一把自己的家庭住址报给纲吉，“蓝波想来玩的话也随时都可以。”

“嗯！谢谢！”

正一很快就跟纲吉他们混熟了。他们都是同一年出生，只是正一早入学一年，所以比他们高一届，目前念初三。正一这一两个月观察下来，对他这群新朋友有了初步了解：纲吉君虽然乍一看不怎么起眼，但似乎是他们一群人里的头，有意思的是他本人并不太乐意当这个“头”，而其他所有人都默认他是头。

那个一度对他很仇视的银发少年狱寺君是纲吉君的头号狂热追随者，以纲吉君的左膀右臂自居，开口闭口称他“十代目”，所以纲吉君家里到底是做什么的啊……

还有上次玩球不慎砸到蓝波脑袋的山本君，是他们学校棒球队的灵魂人物，性格开朗，给人很可靠的感觉，似乎是纲吉君最信赖的伙伴，因此饱受狱寺君白眼。据说他一触球整个人就会立即切换到“比赛模式”，下手毫不留情——这样的人陪蓝波他们玩真的合适吗？

那天扮成毛怪吓到自己的女孩叫小春，很喜欢纲吉君，而纲吉君则明显更倾心于同班的京子，但小春和京子又是无话不谈的闺中密友。该说他们太和谐还是太纯真呢。

让正一有点惊讶的是，纲吉君和山本君的学习成绩差到令人难以置信，纲吉君家里因此给他请了一位家庭教师，就是蓝波口中的“Reborn”，性别男，初次见面时的女童装扮只是他一时兴起的恶趣味。正一想不通，这位老师辅导纲吉君已有一年多了，可他还是每门课都不及格，纲吉君家里为什么不考虑给他重新请一位家庭教师呢？

对蓝波的几个玩伴，正一也略知一二：

与蓝波年纪相仿的女孩一平，懂事乖巧，自幼习武，拳脚功夫很厉害，喜欢纲吉君学校里的风纪委员会会长，一个看起来酷酷的男生，不知道为什么纲吉君怕他怕到跟他说话都说不利索的地步。

稍年长的那个男孩叫风太，据说是年少成名的排名权威，曾经排过“正一哥最不可能达成的目标前三名”——身高长过一米八，从事音乐事业，成为一家之主。怄得正一整宿没睡着……

狱寺君的姐姐叫碧洋琪，喜欢在院子里晒日光浴，据其本人说，她是纲吉君那位家庭教师的女友。狱寺君不论何时何地，只要一见到她就会脸色发青，随即腹痛倒地，好像跟童年心理阴影有关。正一对此感同身受，他也是这样，一紧张就要腹痛，从小到大一直如此。

出于这个原因，正一心里对狱寺君颇有几分同病相怜的亲切感，可惜狱寺君对他始终没什么好脸色，话又说回来，除了长辈以外，狱寺君对和纲吉君关系不错的人都没什么好脸色。

总的来说，和正一玩得最好的还是蓝波。正一跟他相处时间久了就感觉到，他确实是一个特别的孩子，皮的时候皮，讨人喜欢的时候也是真讨人喜欢，还擅长耍赖和撒娇，正一完全能够理解为什么大家都那么宠着他。对着这么可爱的男孩子，什么人能真正生得起气来啊。

虽说蓝波如今跟他成为了好朋友，但正一有时还会惦念那个十年后的少年，他陪蓝波逛街、玩游戏时，会不由自主地想十年后的蓝波在做什么，是不是也和现在一样无忧无虑，而十年后的自己，有没有变成一个很可靠的男人，陪伴在他的身旁？

蓝波逛街走累了，拉着正一到甜品店里吃冰激凌球，正一坐在他对面，双手托腮，怔怔地盯着眼前稚嫩的蓝波，试图从他脸上找到十年后的雏形。可是除了那双绿眼睛，实在没有太多共同点。

蓝波吃得脸上都是，还伸出舌头舔舔勺子，“正一，你看蓝波大人干嘛。”

正一忍不住问他，“蓝波，你说你长大以后会是什么样？”

“啊？那还用问，蓝波大人长大后，当然是全世界最帅的人啦！”

“嗯，”正一藏在镜片后面的眼神流露出憧憬，低声说，“蓝波说得对。”

蓝波一口气吃了九个冰激凌球，正一说什么也不给他买了，“多吃了冰的，你待会要肚子疼。”

“不嘛，我要吃，蓝波大人才不会肚子疼，蓝波大人喜欢吃冰激凌！正一，你给我买，你给我买嘛。”

正一竭尽全力坚持自己的立场，“蓝波，你已经吃了九个，不能再吃了。”

蓝波使劲摇他胳膊，“再吃一个，就一个！”

“嗯……一个也不行。”

蓝波不死心，继续跟正一软磨硬泡，“那就半个，蓝波大人吃半个，正一吃半个，好不好，好不好？”

正一心软了，“那，最后半个哦。”

“知道啦！”

洁白的冰激凌球端上来时，蓝波却没有口福了，他开始肚子疼，小脸惨白，身子蜷缩在椅子里，一个劲掉眼泪。

正一深深自责，蓝波是小孩子不懂得节制，自己这么大人了也不懂吗？任由蓝波乱来，这下好了，一会回去怎么和他家里人交代，怎么和纲吉君交代？十年后的蓝波还拜托自己照顾好他，自己却辜负了这份信任。

“蓝波，疼得厉害吗？我先背你回家吧？”

蓝波眼泪汪汪地说，“要忍耐……”可他小小年纪哪里忍得住疼痛，立时嚎啕大哭，掏出十年后火箭筒钻了进去，“嘭”地一声。

响声过后，烟幕渐散，久违的少年出现在正一面前。

尽管担心着小蓝波的情况，可终究难抑激动心情，正一主动打招呼，“蓝波，好久不见了。”五分钟，只有五分钟，正一告诉自己，这是他期盼已久的时刻，每一分每一秒都无比宝贵。

少年蓝波穿着松垮的家居服，模样很慵懒，胸膛几乎有一半露在外面，整个人带着一种天真的诱惑气质，让正一移不开眼。

蓝波坐在对面，也就是小蓝波原先坐的位置。不知怎么的，正一脑中冒出一个荒诞的念头：

他和蓝波这样，简直好像在约会啊。


	3. 三、过去未来

少年蓝波并不介意又被十年前的自己打乱了安排，他语调自然地说道，“刚和正一吃完午餐，又和十年前的正一一起吃甜点，感觉真是不错啊。”

“十年后的我，和蓝波一起吃饭？”正一忍不住想知道更多十年后他们俩相处的事，“就我们俩？”

“是啊，在你家里吃的，你的牛排煎得可好吃了，意大利面也很美味。我可以吃这个冰激凌球吗？”

“当然，请。”正一把冰激凌杯轻推到蓝波面前。

“很怀念啊，小时候的味道。”蓝波抿了一口，嘴唇上沾了一点点奶液，又用舌头舔去，和十年前的他相同的动作，却是完全不一样的感觉。这个年龄的蓝波，举手投足都带着介于青涩和成熟之间的特有魅力，比他正在品尝的冰激凌还要诱人。

“蓝波，你现在是十五岁对吧。”

“是啊。”

“只比我现在大一岁，但是……”正一咽下去的后半句是：差距好大啊。十五岁的蓝波这么迷人，十四岁的自己却还是个小毛孩的感觉，个头也比对方矮那么多，真丢人。

蓝波仿佛看透他的心事，“这没什么，正一以后也会长高长大的。”

“是吗？”正一忙问，“我以后会长过一米八吗？”

“没有。”蓝波咬住勺子，右手拇指和食指比划了两公分左右的距离，“就差这么一点，正一经常为这个生闷气呢。”

“啊，可恶！”正一气得直挠头，那个风太的排名果然准得可怕，照这样看，另外两条也永远实现不了了。这就是自己的命吗？

“没关系，十年后的正一很帅，”蓝波凑近正一，饶有兴致地盯着他的脸，像在观察一只突然炸毛的小宠物，“现在的正一也很可爱啊，我那时太小了，根本不懂得欣赏呢。”

“是、是吗……”正一脸涨得通红，蓝波说自己帅气可爱，这……这只是客套话吧，怎么可能呀。

“哦，对了，我今天身上带着手机，给你看照片。”蓝波说着，从口袋里掏出手机，点开相册递给正一，“这是我们俩最近的合影。”

照片上，蓝波左臂从身后搂住一个戴眼镜的青年，右手应该是拿着手机自拍。蓝波下巴搁在那青年的肩膀上，两人动作很自然，也很亲昵。那青年的面容酷肖自己，就是整体轮廓要成熟得多。

正一的心猛地收紧，这就是……十年后的自己。

他很想看看蓝波的手机相册里还有没有其他照片，但是蓝波把手机收走了，并说，“如果你现在预先看了，等你以后亲身经历的时候，就会失去很多乐趣。”

正一释然，“说得也是。”

蓝波吃完最后一口冰激凌，满足地说道，“多谢款待。”话音刚落，他的身影就消失在粉红色的浓雾中，取而代之的是五岁小蓝波，眼睛红红地，但是不再哭了。

正一回过神来，赶紧上前揉着他肚子问，“蓝波，还疼吗？”

蓝波嗓子哑哑地，语气很委屈，“疼。蓝波大人要回家。”

“好，我们这就回家。”正一暗自庆幸，还好小蓝波没提还有半份冰激凌的事，否则再闹起来，自己真是哄不好了。不过，反正都进了他的肚子，十年后的蓝波也是蓝波啊。

蓝波张开小胳膊，“正一背我。”

正一顺从地在他跟前蹲下身，“来，背你背你。”

“啦啦啦，有小弟的感觉真好！”

回去的路上，正一琢磨，既然十年后的蓝波说在自己家，那眼下他背着的这个小蓝波在未来的五分钟一定见到了十年后的自己。看来那个自己已经好好地哄过他，这才止住了他的哭泣。

正一在心里暗暗感激“那个自己”。他回想刚才看到的那张合影，十年后自己的眼神，那么平和放松，那么满足……没有谁比入江正一更了解入江正一，十年后的自己，一定很喜欢很喜欢蓝波。

回到沢田家，正一愧疚地向纲吉道歉，说没有看好蓝波，害他吃冰激凌吃到肚子疼。唉，以后他们家多半不会再放心让他单独带蓝波出去玩了。可让正一意外的是，没有人责备他一个字。纲吉说这是蓝波鸡飞狗跳的日常里最不算状况的状况了，让他别往心里去；风太给蓝波拿热水袋暖他的小肚子；一平一边说“蓝波坏孩子，老是贪吃”，一边给他端来热牛奶；狱寺拉长着脸说“笨牛不要老是给人添麻烦”，但表情还是很关切……

正因为有这样爱他的家人，蓝波未来才能长成那么优秀的绅士。这其中，或许也有自己一份小小的功劳。正一蹲在蓝波跟前，真心实意地跟他说对不起。蓝波这会已经好多了，差不多跟往常一样精神，他一点也没有迁怒正一，反而乐呵呵地说，“正一，冰激凌很好吃，我们下次再去吃。”

“好，不过不能一下子吃这么多了。”

“正一好烦。”

“蓝波……”

“正一是蓝波大人的小弟，应该什么都听本大人的才对。”

正一听了，忍不住伸手捏他的圆脸蛋，“如果蓝波很乖，我就听你的。”

蓝波不满地嘟嘴，“什么嘛，蓝波大人还不够乖？”

风太在一旁柔声说，“蓝波已经很乖了，不过还差一点点哦。”

“胡说，蓝波大人最乖！一平，风太，我们去玩捉迷藏，走喽！”蓝波跳下沙发，径直往院子里跑，一平抱着牛奶杯紧追不舍，“蓝波，不行，还没喝完牛奶！”

正一望着热热闹闹的一大家子，心里不禁有些羡慕。他没有这么多兄弟姐妹，唯一的亲姐姐还总使唤他，把他当奴仆压榨，唉，相比之下，给蓝波当小弟是一件多么幸福的事。

尽管正一很想多来沢田家陪着蓝波，可他毕竟还是个初中生，几个月之后就将迎来毕业考，学业比二年级的纲吉君他们更为吃紧，只有周末才能挤出空闲。而为了那小半天的空闲时间，他平时要付出加倍的辛苦来补足。

这星期六，正一受邀参加纲吉他们的动物园一日游。他下周有测验，原本有些犹豫，可一听电话那头蓝波一蹦一蹦地嚷嚷“正一正一”，顿时就心软了。好几个星期没有看到蓝波了，以他的喜好，肯定特别爱动物园这样的地方，如果自己的陪伴能给他增添些许欢乐的话，又有何不可呢。

一大清早，小分队全体集合，坐上大巴车出发。蓝波坐在正一大腿上，心安理得地要他给自己剥水果，喂零食，吃这吃那，嘴里塞满东西还跟正一聊天，兴致勃勃讨论喜欢的各种动物，一路上唧唧呱呱没停过，把后排狱寺烦得几次想炸人，亏得纲吉在旁边死死拉住。

动物园果然是孩子们的天堂，蓝波尤其激动，刚进大门就一马当先，拽着正一跑得人影都没了，一平他们几个人在后面怎么追都追不上。正一可就遭罪了，他本就不是擅长户外运动的类型，昨晚又熬夜温习功课，整个人都精力不足，难以跟上蓝波的节奏。

喂完猴子骑骆驼，骑完骆驼看浣熊，下一个是什么，老虎？正一站在虎狮馆门口气喘吁吁，眼前都冒金星了，可又怕蓝波离了自己视线遇到危险。以他的调皮劲，不捋虎须才怪。

“蓝波，慢一点！”

“正一好差劲哦，啦啦啦，跑不过蓝波大人。”

“所以叫你慢一点啦……”

蓝波扭头看了看，小短腿蹬蹬跑回来，“嘿嘿，正一是不是很累了？”

正一喘着气说，“还、还好吧。”

蓝波眼珠子骨碌碌转，说，“那正一在外面休息，等蓝波大人看完狮子老虎就出来。”

“呃——”小蓝波那天使一般纯真无瑕的笑脸让正一大脑反应慢了一拍，这是蓝波对他的体贴吗？不，怎么可能！正一回过神来，狂奔进虎狮馆，果然看到那小小的身影在爬防护栏，试图从窄口子里钻进去！

“蓝波！蓝波！”正一急得满头大汗，赶紧上去拽他，蓝波使劲挣扎，不让正一拖他后腿，嘴里还大叫，“放开蓝波大人，蓝波大人要骑狮子，骑老虎！”

游客们议论纷纷，不远处已经有保安注意到这里的情况了，正一担心他们过来把蓝波请出去，到时他还不哭个天崩地裂？

“蓝波，老虎和狮子很危险，我们只能在外面看。”

“才怪，它们都没有领教到蓝波大人的危险！让蓝波大人进去！”

正一情急之下顾不得动作粗鲁，使劲把他往外扯，蓝波死死抓住围栏不放，他的大脑袋卡在口子里，疼得哇哇大叫，藏在头发里的手榴弹掉落到地上，直接把整面防护栏都炸毁了。正一只觉得手上的力一松，重心不稳，往后摔了个屁股墩。

场馆里霎时间乱作一团，人们纷纷逃窜，正一赶紧爬起来，叫，“蓝波，没事吧？”他冲到爆炸地，只见一头猛虎正对着蓝波，前爪离他不到二十公分，蓝波瘫软在地，吓得小脸煞白，大颗大颗的眼泪簌簌往下掉。

“蓝波！”正一不假思索地扑上去，一把推开蓝波，吼道，“快跑！”

蓝波哭花了脸，样子要多可怜有多可怜，“正、正一……”

“别多说了，赶紧跑！”其实正一这会也吓得脚都软了，他生性胆小，可是他当然要优先保护好蓝波，为了蓝波，他必须勇敢起来。他打定主意，假如有老虎去追蓝波，自己说什么也要拖住它们。

蓝波抹抹眼泪，从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地往场馆外面跑，嘴里乱七八糟地喊，“阿纲，救命！正一要被老虎吃掉了！”

“喂，蓝波你……”正一哭笑不得，他不至于这么倒霉吧！

正一运气确实不坏，动物园工作人员很快赶来，把跑出防护栏的动物重新控制住。正一脱身后，便出场馆去找蓝波。可是偌大的动物园，该上哪去找那小不点呢？

正一叹了口气，扶了扶眼镜，考虑要不要先找找其他人会合再说。正在这时候，不远处传来一个愤怒的女性声音，听着十分耳熟，“罗密欧，看你今天往哪里跑！”正一循声望去，见一人慌乱地往他这边逃，仔细一看，居然是十年后的蓝波，紧追在他后面的是碧洋琪，双手各托一盘冒紫烟的怪异食物，面容狰狞地怒喝，“罗密欧，给我站住！”

正一吃惊地叫他，“蓝波？”

蓝波见了正一，跟见到救星似的猛扑上去。正一全无防备，根本经不起比他高二十多公分的蓝波一扑，俩人双双倒在草坪上。

这一跤摔得很疼，又被这么大个人压在身下，胸口都透不过气来，正一还从没见过十年后的蓝波这么狼狈的模样，衣衫不整，神情恐慌，眼里还闪着泪光，让他的心都揪紧了。

他有点吃力地从蓝波身下抽出胳膊，轻轻摸了摸对方头发，“出什么事了？”

蓝波有点委屈地靠在他的肩窝里，带着哭腔，小声说，“要忍耐。”


	4. 四、为你勇敢

看到蓝波这副要哭不哭的样子，正一心疼极了。不管是调皮的小蓝波，还是优雅绅士蓝波，都是他想要保护的人。

他搂抱住蓝波，在他耳旁轻声宽慰，“别怕，没事的。”

“嗯。”蓝波看起来比刚才镇静了些，从正一身上起来，又伸手把正一拉起，“抱歉，正一。”

碧洋琪面色不善地说道，“入江，你让开，我今天非要这家伙尝尝我的毒物料理不可。”

正一打量对方手里的托盘，那些蛋糕上长满大大小小的爬虫，吐着颜色诡异的毒液，看着比她弟弟的炸弹还要让人毛骨悚然，难怪把蓝波吓成这样。他不知从哪里生出无穷的勇气，瘦削的身躯把蓝波挡在身后，“等一下！碧洋琪姐，请问这是怎么一回事？”

这时风太、京子、小春他们也闻声赶到了，风太小声告诉正一，“听说蓝波长得很像碧洋琪姐反目成仇的前男友罗密欧，所以碧洋琪姐每次见了十年后的蓝波都会认错。”

“是这样啊……”正一忍不住回头看蓝波，暗想，碧洋琪姐看人也太不准了，像蓝波这样好看的美少年，世上怎么可能会有第二个。

他试图跟碧洋琪沟通，“碧洋琪姐，请你再仔细看一下，这不是罗密欧，是蓝波啊！”

碧洋琪听了反而怒火更甚，“胡说什么！罗密欧这家伙烧成灰我都认得出！”

小春她们使劲抱住碧洋琪，冲正一喊道，“正一君，快带蓝波离开，碧洋琪姐正在气头上，什么都听不进去的！”

正一无奈，只得拉着蓝波的手夺路而逃。他边跑边想，刚才是他被小蓝波拉着满场飞奔，这会又轮到他拉上蓝波逃命，这叫什么事啊。他也不管前面是什么地方，见路就闯，见门就进，等他感觉到眼前光线暗下来，才放慢脚步，东张西望，“我们好像到了水族馆。”

蓝波点点头，“这里看起来是个很好的藏身之处。”

“蓝波，你不要紧吧？”

“嗯，我没事。”

“到这之前，你在做什么呢？”

“在家换衣服。本来想出门逛逛，谁想到衣服还没换完，就到这动物园里来了。”

正一“哦”了一声。难怪蓝波只穿了一件白衬衫，纽扣都没扣好，脖子上系着的领带还歪歪扭扭。蓝波埋头整理衣服，正一觉得这时候盯着他看有点失礼，就把目光移开。他们此刻身处水族馆最大的一个展厅，四周围灯光明亮的玻璃展柜里满是各种水生动物，连头顶的天花板上都有成百上千条鱼儿畅游，给人置身于海洋世界的感觉。

他正抬头欣赏壮观景象，忽然被人捉住手臂拖到墙角。正一吓了一跳，眼前这人身材高挑，戴着个牛头面具，对着一句话也不说。正一紧张地吞了口水，肚子隐隐作痛。他的后背贴着透明玻璃，觉得冰凉冰凉地。只见那人摘下面具，露出正一所熟悉的，并且深深喜爱的面容，“正一，你今天这么奋不顾身救我，我该怎么谢你才好呢。”

正一放下心来，“蓝波，是你啊。你这面具从哪来的？”

蓝波往边上比了比，“那边商品部的货架上拿的。”

“什么！怎么能随便拿——”

“我可没打算偷拿东西哦，我要正一买给我。”蓝波说罢，英俊的脸上露出一丝狡黠的笑容，用面具挡住两人的侧脸，低头很缠绵地吻住正一的唇。

正一只觉得浑身像要烧起来，蓝波，亲了自己？“蓝、蓝波，你，你——”

蓝波被正一的过激反应逗乐了，“你未来的正牌男朋友亲你一下有什么大不了。”

“男朋友？！”正一难以相信。未来，他和蓝波在交往？！

“嗯……其实正式确定关系也没多久，不过没错，我现在是你名正言顺的男朋友。”蓝波话音里有点撒娇的意味，一脸热恋中傻孩子的表情。

正一脑中一片混乱，他是对十年后的蓝波很有好感，可是……这一消息还是让他陷入极大震惊之中。他已经无法呼吸，也无法正常思考了。

蓝波把他整个人抱入怀中，在他耳旁轻声说，“今天来得很值，提前得到了正一的初吻。我很开心。”

正一的心脏怦怦乱跳，几乎已经听不清楚蓝波在说什么了。他只觉得蓝波的身体很温暖，隔着薄薄的衬衣，能感觉到对方的体温。

可惜这令人沉醉的体温刹那消散，五分钟时间一到，小蓝波回来了，嘴角还挂着一撇鲜奶油。他似乎已经把刚才的龙潭虎穴大冒险完全抛到脑后，兴奋地冲过去看章鱼打架了。正一心想，小蓝波准是吃掉了十年后蓝波的甜点，他这会回去看到了，会不会生十年前自己的气呢？

这样一说，刚才那个吻里，好像也有那么一点若有若无的奶油香味。正一脸上直发烫，外国小孩就是开放，说亲就亲一点也不含糊。

不远处蓝波高兴地叫他，“正一，快过来看这个！”

正一答应了一声，随即跟了上去。望着对方手舞足蹈的模样，他不禁想，十年后，这个孩子就会成为我的男朋友吗，预知未来的感觉，真让人又是欢喜，又是惶恐。

从动物园回来以后，正一对蓝波的态度并没有太明显的变化，没有过分亲昵，也没有刻意疏远，仿佛一切如常。不是他不想对蓝波更好，而是他不敢自作聪明，随意改变他和蓝波的相处方式，生怕引出一个不一样的将来，万一弄巧成拙，他也许就永远也到不了那个能够和蓝波正式交往的未来了。

而蓝波因为正一在虎狮馆救了他的缘故，对他更加信赖，还常为正一抽不开身来看他发点小脾气。有时候在家闹得纲吉没办法，只好带他上正一家去。

正一的姐姐对小孩子没什么热情，但是也不怎么干涉他们，通常是关上房门做自己的事；正一的妈妈和纲吉的妈妈有些像，都喜欢小孩子，也都很会照顾人。所以把蓝波拜托给入江家，纲吉还是很放心的。

蓝波在正一家里比在纲吉家稍微乖那么一点点，只要有零食吃，就不会吵闹。正一把攒的零花钱都用来给他买吃的了，而蓝波呢，也比以前懂事了，有次还把自己在商场抓娃娃机上抓到的毛绒小黄鸭送给正一，把正一给激动地，“定情信物”四个字差点脱口而出。

时光匆匆而逝，正一和纲吉他们先后初中毕业，上高中，再然后，正一考上了美国的大学，要暂时和并盛说再见了。

这一年蓝波八岁，脱了幼年时的一身奶味，是个很惹人爱的小帅哥。可当他听说正一要去大洋彼岸上四年大学的时候，一下子恢复到小时候的坏脾气，吵得天翻地覆，他根本接受不了即将和正一相隔千里的现实。

正一花了好多时间开解他，说可以视频聊天，可以发电子邮件，每年都会回来过年，可蓝波一概听不进去。这么个半大孩子犟起来，连哄他最有心得的纲吉妈妈和风太都一筹莫展了。

其实，正一自己心里也有些不放心，要是四年后回国，蓝波和自己生分了怎么办？他开始重新考虑，是不是真要出国留学。

最后让他下定决心的，还是蓝波。不是这个现在哄不好的，是十年后那个蓝波。那天蓝波又在正一家里给他“做工作”，软硬兼施，要正一留下来，见正一一脸犹豫，他气得钻进了十年后火箭筒。

蓝波这几年有大家宠着，小日子过得很舒心，已经很久没用这招。当十年后的蓝波出现时，正一只觉得恍如隔世。这时候的蓝波年满十八岁，性感诱人的气质越发外露，一见正一，就把他压在床上亲吻，“大学生正一，真可爱啊。”

“蓝、蓝波……”正一和对方充满男性魅力的身体紧贴着，唇舌都被侵占，令他无所适从。和蓝波这样直接的“肉体接触”让他既兴奋又紧张，又开始腹痛了。现在正值炎热夏天，两人衣服都穿得很少，薄薄一层，又都是十七八岁血气方刚的年纪，正一被蓝波亲得晕晕乎乎，只觉得下面有了反应，心慌意乱之下，猛地把蓝波推开。

蓝波坐在床上，显得很受伤，“正一好过分。”

“对、对不起，蓝波。”正一磕磕巴巴地跟他道歉。

“难道正一现在还没有喜欢上我？”蓝波孩子气地撅嘴，“不是说对我一见钟情吗？”

正一慌了神，“谁、谁说的？！”蓝波怎么会知道这样的事？他可从没告诉过任何人啊，再说他自己还没想明白对蓝波到底是什么样的感情呢！

“是十年后的正一说的。”

“怎么这样啊！”正一涨红了脸，气得直挠头，忍不住埋怨未来的自己，怎么这种话都跟蓝波说，害他现在都没有办法面对蓝波了。

对于这个来自十年以后，实际年龄仅与自己相差一岁的蓝波，他从第一眼见到，就在心中留下不可磨灭的印象，从这一角度看，说“一见钟情”倒也并不为过。可是他们迄今只匆匆见过几次面，时间又极为有限，每次只有五分钟，与其说是钟情的对象，不如说更像一个短暂而美好的幻梦。梦醒了，就会回到现实。

现实……正一眼前回闪刚才含着眼泪问他“可不可以别走”的小蓝波，深深叹了口气。蓝波凑上去，在他脸颊上亲了亲，“是不是十年前的我又让你困扰了？我来代替他跟你赔礼道歉吧。”

正一灵机一动，虽然小蓝波不懂，但眼前的蓝波已经是大人了，自己完全可以听听他对这件事的看法。“蓝波，你希望我去美国上大学吗？”他决定，如果十年后的蓝波也不赞成他去的话，他就留在国内读书，陪着蓝波一起长大。

没想到蓝波毫不犹豫地说，“我希望正一去。”

这回答太痛快干脆，反而让正一愣住了，“啊？”

“只有更广阔的天地，才容纳得下正一的才华。十年前的我不知道，未来正一会变成一个多么优秀的男人。”蓝波环住他的腰，在他耳旁轻声说道，“正一，我很高兴你和我商量这件事。”


	5. 五、远渡重洋

正一在十年后的蓝波鼓励下，最终还是按原定计划赴美留学。至于他和纲吉他们花了多少时间才说服八岁的蓝波，这段血泪辛酸史不提也罢。

他十分珍惜在美国学习的时光，在他脑中始终记着蓝波那句话，说自己将来会变成一个优秀的男人。无论怎么样，一定要当得起蓝波如此高的评价。

两人有空的时候会视频联络，多数是在日本时间的白天，美国这边的深夜。蓝波吃着热乎乎的小点心，看正一顶着鸡窝头吃快餐在书桌前熬夜奋战，总是毫不容情地打击他，“正一活该。”头几个月，蓝波还经常“要挟”他，“你再不回来，蓝波大人就不和你好了。”

“你不要我这个小弟了？”

“蓝波大人可以找新的小弟。”

这个时候正一就假装很痛心地说，“蓝波，你真无情！”

其实现在蓝波早就没有了幼年时想当波维诺家族首领的念头，“小弟”之类也就是随口一说。在他心中，纲吉妈妈就像自己的慈母，纲吉是最信赖的兄长，一平、风太、山本他们都是彭格列大家庭的一份子，至于正一……正一是特别的。

蓝波从小就喜欢热闹，所以喜欢和纲吉他们在一起，但是有正一在的时候，似乎更想与对方单独相处。只吵他一个人，烦他一个人，让他全部心思都只为自己困扰。

这时候的蓝波还太小，还不明白这种“特别”意味着什么，与正一的相处全凭天性本能的喜爱和亲近。他不知道，在那个他尚未触及的未来，颠倒时空的邂逅，早已将他的命运与正一绑在一起。

从他五岁那年偶然来到正一家那一刻起始，一个完美的时间循环悄然开启，他和入江正一谁都改写不了这个宿命，注定会在这个循环中彼此吸引，永远相爱。

正一吃完夜宵，去厨房丢快餐盒，回来就看到视频里蓝波整个人在房间里漂浮起来，原来是风太不知什么时候来到了蓝波房里。自打初中时风太给他排过一次名以后，正一私底下就很佩服这个无所不知的男孩。这会他在排什么呢？

“蓝波最想一起睡的人：第三名，一平。”

风太缓缓念出排名，半空中的蓝波使劲扑棱，大叫，“没有的事！没有！我现在早就不和一平一起睡觉了！风太，外面是不是在下雨？你这排名不对！”

风太的神识与排名之星相连，没有理会蓝波的抗议，继续往下说，“第二名，沢田奈奈。”

“都说了这排名不对！正一……”奈奈是纲吉妈妈的名字，蓝波简直气急败坏，他不想让正一觉得自己是还没断奶的幼稚鬼，恨不得冲过去捂住风太的嘴。可是他这会飘在半当中，一点劲也使不上来，只能干着急。

正一忍着笑，这样的蓝波还是个宝宝呢，和小时候一样可爱。

只听风太最后说道，“第一名，入江正一。”排名结束，房间里的失重状态解除，蓝波“咚”地一下摔在地上。他捂着脑袋爬起来，“好疼。”

正一忙关切地问，“摔得很痛吗，蓝波？”

蓝波扭头看了摄像头一眼，“还好啦。”

正一见镜头里风太摸出笔记本，“我先把排名记下来。”蓝波扑过去抢他的笔，“这种奇怪的排名没有记录的意义吧？”

“怎么会，”风太笑得很温柔，“蓝波和正一哥关系真的很融洽呢。”

说者无意，听者有心，正一不禁心跳加速。他脑中没来由地想到了少年蓝波的模样，回忆他们之间那两个甜蜜到令人心悸的吻。他使劲摇了摇头，中止那些朦胧的绮念。蓝波现在才八岁，他概念中的“睡觉”是很单纯的意思，没看到排在自己后面的第二、第三名都是谁吗。他还只有这么小，自己都在想些什么呀，简直跟禽兽没两样了。

蓝波一屁股坐在摄像头前面，见正一傻愣愣地发呆，脸上青一阵红一阵，也不吭声，不由得大为不满。刚才风太那个羞耻得要命的排名泄露了他心底对正一的依恋，可他对此居然无动于衷，真是气死人了。他故意大声说，“某个家伙一个人跑到美国去，我们之间已经不融洽了。”

正一听见蓝波说话，才猛地回过神来，连忙做出求和的手势，“蓝波，对不起。”

一旁的风太在本子上记好排名，起身说道，“蓝波，我先出去帮妈妈做饭了，等下吃饭叫你哦。”又和屏幕里的正一打招呼，“正一哥也早点休息，你那边已经快半夜了吧。”

“嗯！谢谢，风太，我没事。”

蓝波目送风太离开房间，带上房门，这才回过头来看正一，“你那边时间很晚了，我是不是影响你了？”如果自己没有和正一聊天，耽误他功课的话，也许他现在早就能安心睡觉了。蓝波心里有点过意不去，然而转念又想，这归根结底还是正一不好嘛，谁让他去了那么远的地方，连见个面说个话都成了奢侈？

正一微笑着说，“怎么会，能够和蓝波说说话，感觉整个人就更有干劲了。”

蓝波望着镜头前英俊亲和的少年，对他的想念从未如此强烈过。自己在纲吉家虽然并不寂寞，可纲吉他们都把自己当小孩子，唯一的同龄人一平又老管着自己，还时不时受Reborn那家伙的欺负……只有正一，只有他是把自己当作一个平等的朋友看待，和正一在一起的感觉总是特别让人沉迷。

正一见他不说话，又问，“蓝波饿了吗？还是累了？”

蓝波忽然闹起了连他自己都不明缘由的别扭，背过身去，取出许久没用的十年后火箭筒，一声不响地跳进炮膛。正一都来不及叫他，镜头前的蓝波就已换了人。

十八岁的蓝波打量了一下身处的房间，又看看屏幕上的正一，很优雅地跟他打招呼，“晚上好啊，亲爱的大学生正一，还在看书吗？”

“嗯，是……是啊。”正一看着他，只觉得一阵口干舌燥。眼前的蓝波，全身上下只穿一件薄睡衣，连腰带都没系，胸膛完全敞开，一条绷紧的黑白斑点短裤包裹住下身，勾勒出诱人的轮廓。

正一颤声问，“蓝波，你这会在做什么呢？”

蓝波的声音软软地，低哑好听，“正确的问题应该是：我这会在‘对你’做什么。”他遗憾地叹了口气，“十年前的我根本不知道自己打断了一件多重要的事。”

话说到这份上，正一再怎么样也听明白了，他手里的笔掉到地上，瞠目结舌，“这……这……”知道未来的自己和蓝波在交往是一回事，亲眼见证俩人“那个”又是完全另一回事。十八岁的蓝波和自己感情好，这固然值得庆祝，可这种从第三方视角获悉恋人与自己情事的感觉，真的是太怪异了！

蓝波看到正一满脸臊红的窘态，主动上前，靠近摄像头，“差点忘了，这时候的正一还是可爱的小处男，对吧。”

正一语塞，“我……”他是处男没错，可他也是个正常的男生啊，喜欢的人在自己面前穿得这么性感，就算是在心力交瘁的半夜，也很容易就起了生理反应。他抓抓头发，烦恼地说，“蓝波，我、我们结束通话好吗？改天再——”

“为什么，正一不想见到我吗？”

正一语无伦次地说道，“不，我就是，呃，时候不早了，所以——那个——”

“睡前不是刚合适嘛。虽然无法到正一身边来陪你很可惜，但是……”蓝波把镜头拉近，故意让正一看清自己赤裸的胸膛，然后笑着跟他说，“这样好像也很有情趣啊。”

正一脸上火辣辣地，“蓝波，那，那里是……”

蓝波低头看了看自己胸口位置，“啊，是正一留下的吻痕啊。”他的语气轻快又甜蜜，“是新的，所以颜色很红。对了，正一身上也有我的吻痕哦。”

正一只觉得整个人置身于巨大的火炉中，仿佛皮肤上已经被蓝波烙下滚烫的印记。他情不自禁地伸手抓紧自己的T恤衫领口，另一只手捂住因紧张而疼痛的腹部，呼吸早就乱得没了节奏。

十八岁的蓝波可真厉害啊，即使是十年后的自己，恐怕也远不是他对手吧。

他眼睁睁看着屏幕上蓝波修长的手指爱抚自己胸膛，指尖捻着胸口硬硬的乳粒，还问自己，“正一，我这里可爱吗？”

可爱，太可爱了。正一觉得自己现在的情况非常糟糕，心脏乱跳，下面硬得要命，几乎要把裤子都给撑破了。蓝波胸前小巧的乳头被拉扯，揉捏，一点点肿起来，显露出漂亮的红色，让人迫切地想品尝它甘美的滋味。

他第一次懊恼自己与蓝波之间相隔如此遥不可及的距离，要是能到镜头的另一边去，哪怕只是触碰对方的衣角，或是亲一亲他微蜷的发梢，自己情愿付出任何代价。

正一颤抖着伸出右手，手指抚摸画面上蓝波的胸膛部位。指尖触及屏幕的一刹那，仿佛有一道微弱的电流，自手指而入，直中他的心脏。

他清晰地听见蓝波喘息着，轻声说，“正一在摸我，我感觉到了。”


	6. 六、光阴荏苒

正一是很传统很典型的工科男生，终日醉心科研，没什么罗曼蒂克的心思，就算有生理需要也都是自行解决。自打从蓝波处得知他是自己未来的“另一半”开始，更是有意识地坚守身心的“忠贞”，即便那是多年以后的事，他也觉得自己不能“背叛”蓝波。

所以，对于这种床笫情爱，他的经验完全是一张白纸，上面至多只有一行字：看过成人电影。

可是，高中时偷偷看过的片子和此时蓝波“主演”的这部相比，简直乏味到极点。正一觉得把蓝波与之相提并论很不尊重对方，然而他的身体诚实地给出答案——这太刺激了。

“蓝波……”

“正一，别忘了我们只有五分钟。告诉我，你还想摸我哪里？”

“任……任何地方。”正一额头上冒汗，架在鼻梁上的眼镜一个劲往下滑。

“和我猜的一样，正一总这么说。那么，时间有限，我们就直接快进到你最喜欢的地方吧。”蓝波把手伸进可爱的紧身奶牛斑点内裤，张开双腿，在摄像头前堂而皇之地自渎。

正一左手掐住大腿肉，右手反复握拳又很快松开。他的心跳声如擂鼓一样，又仿佛听到有时针滴答滴答地读着秒数，全身血液逆流。虽然内裤挡住了关键部位，无法看到手指的动作，可是这样一来反而更让人心痒难耐。

正一这环节的业务还是比较熟练的，他看出蓝波不光是在摸前面，手指更多地触及到了后方，他忍不住想，难道，蓝波那里已经是被自己开拓的疆域了吗？

蓝波喘息中夹杂着轻软的呻吟，显然那里是他极为敏感的地方，就算只是自己触碰也难以忍受。他软绵绵地向正一提出要求，“正一，我也要看你。”

“看、看我？”

“我服务得这么周到，正一却什么都不给我看，太狡猾了，这不公平。”

“蓝波……也要看我？”正一有些乱了神，蓝波的话是自己想的那个意思吗？

“当然。我想看正一那个可爱的，将来让我很舒服的地方——现在是粉红色的吗？”

“蓝波！”正一羞愤地打断他。这小子说什么呢，什么粉红色！他当初给电脑安装摄像头，仅仅是为了和国内的家人和亲友联络，万没想到有一天会用来和蓝波玩这种情趣游戏。

十年后自己每天都要应付这样的蓝波吗？正一已经开始佩服自己了。

蓝波催促他，“正一，我要看。”

正一实在没有办法，只得自暴自弃地拉下裤子拉链，从内裤里掏出那根早就硬得发胀的性器，当着蓝波的面来回粗鲁地套弄。

“正一这根很好吃，我最喜欢。”

“蓝波你——”正一因为蓝波那句话，竟然一下就泄了身，手上沾满浓稠的精液。他想起来，自己已经近三周没弄过了，根本经不起蓝波的故意撩拨。

蓝波自始至终看得津津有味，还加以点评，“大学生正一的时间好短啊，但是射的量很多。”

“蓝波，求你……”正一觉得要是任由他这么说下去，自己真要无地自容了。谁能想到，小时候天真烂漫的蓝波，竟然长成这么一个浑身散发情欲味道的小恶魔呢。

“正一记住，这里是我的，不许让别人碰。”

五分钟时间到，小恶魔变回小天真前的最后一刻，还不忘宣告所有权，“正一，在美国的时候，只准想我一个人。”

正一大口大口地喘着粗气，脑中一片空白。八岁的小蓝波奇怪地问，“正一怎么了？脸蛋红红地。十年后的正一也是，喘得好厉害哦。”

“啊！”正一觉得这一切简直太疯狂了，他慌乱地扯了件外套，遮住狼藉的下体，内心希望十年后的自己做好紧急补救措施，别让蓝波看到不该看的画面。

“呃，蓝波，我有点累了，我们下次再聊好吗？”

蓝波不满地嘟囔，“什么嘛，我才刚回来。”可是他也知道正一每天课业有多繁重，他要做一个体贴的绅士。“好吧。你有空的时候，要给我发邮件。”

“当然会。”

“那……晚安。”

正一静等蓝波切断了通话，随即关掉聊天窗口，合上电脑，卸去刚才在小蓝波面前镇定如常的伪装，无力地趴在桌上，“可恶，太糟糕了。”

自己竟然在未来的蓝波面前手淫，还射给他看，这完全不是他想象中和蓝波的相处方式。他唤起了自己的情欲，然后拍拍屁股回到十年后和未来的自己亲热去了，真是个不负责任的小坏蛋啊。

弄成这个样子，也不可能再有心思看什么书了，正一无奈地起身去冲澡。浴室里，淋浴花洒下，细细的水珠沾湿正一迷茫的脸庞。他每次一个人躲在房间里用手解决需要的时候，脑中想的都是蓝波，想他那长得撩人的眼睫毛，低领里面的锁骨，唇边勾起的可爱笑容……所以，当蓝波以那样的姿态出现在他面前时，仿佛内心深处最私隐的秘密被突然窥破，打了他一个措手不及。

赌上自己的一生，去爱一个未来的人，真的太辛苦了。

七年后，二十四岁的正一在美国读完硕士，终于要正式回国了。这七年里，他每年至多只回家一两次，和蓝波的相聚也都短暂得令人惆怅。当中有两次蓝波跑回意大利老家度假去了，连面都没见到。

在日常的视频通话中，正一看着蓝波这么一天天长大，身量拔高，稚气渐褪，一点一点长成他们初遇时的样子，那个让他魂牵梦绕的俊美少年。

下了飞机，正一远远就看见双亲在向他招手；姐姐没来，和他意料中一样。不过，边上还有一人——蓝波也来了。正一眼睛一亮，快步迎上前去，激动的心情难以遏制。他跟蓝波说了回来的时间以后，蓝波只和他约好回来以后见面，只字未提自己要来接机的事，这可真是给了他一个莫大的惊喜。

正一来到他面前，终于不是隔着屏幕，终于没有五分钟的时间限制，眼前的蓝波是那么真实，那么美好，微笑着对他说，“欢迎回来，正一。”

正一扔下手里的旅行袋和箱子，双臂紧紧抱住了蓝波。周围来来往往的人群仿佛瞬间模糊，喧闹嘈杂的声音一齐静默，哪怕只有这一刻，他什么都不想考虑，只想这样旁若无人地拥紧怀里的少年。为了这一刻，他已等待了太久太久。

蓝波很乖地任他抱着，直到正一自己惊觉这过于外露的情感，才放松手臂，不自然地笑了笑，“抱歉蓝波，好像有点失礼了。”

“你在说什么呀。”蓝波未等两人之间拉开距离又反过来回抱住他。如今他们俩已长得几乎一样高了，蓝波的下巴刚好搁在正一的肩膀上，小猫似的蹭他。

正一母亲在边上笑着夸奖蓝波，“蓝波君真是贴心的好孩子，今天一大早就来家里，说什么都要陪我们一起来接机呢。”

“啊，蓝波，谢谢你。”

蓝波虽然一副优雅绅士的派头，可骨子里还是那个天真任性，备受宠爱的孩子，在熟悉的人面前更是怎么想就怎么说，“因为我想早点见到正一啊。”

“说得是啊。”正一心想，我也想早点见到你，并且为此在美国日夜苦读，只为尽早完成学业，回到这里，回到我们相遇的地方。

蓝波帮着一起把正一大大小小的行李搬上车，弄得正一受宠若惊，“蓝波，你在车上等着，我来搬就可以了。”他下意识觉得蓝波还是那个凡事要自己呵护的小男孩，怎么能让他做这些累人的活呢。蓝波却很坦然地说，“没事，我来帮正一，这点小事总不能麻烦叔叔阿姨吧。”

正一怔了怔，随即感慨，“嘴真甜。”小时候的蓝波一开口可是聒噪得气死人呢。

蓝波显得很得意，“这几年里，不是只有你一个人变成熟。”

到家后，正一疲惫地在自己房间的床上摊平，一动也不想动。他时差还没倒过来，困得不行，可是有蓝波陪在身旁，又让他的脑神经兴奋不已，一点睡意都没有。蓝波跨坐在他床前的椅子上，双手抱着椅背，跟正一有一搭没一搭地说话。

“我没事的时候就带好吃的来看阿姨，姐姐以前一直不怎么喜欢我，不过自从我变成时尚美少年之后她就热情多了，一起吃饭的时候还主动和我聊天。”

正一忍不住好笑，姐姐还是老样子，喜欢小帅哥啊，说起来这一点他们还真是亲姐弟。不过蓝波居然毫不脸红地自称“时尚美少年”……他转过头去看蓝波，正与对方视线对上，蓝波向他微微一笑，正一险些心跳漏了一拍。这家伙，是在对自己“放电”吗。

“正一回来了，真好。我们又能和以前那样在一起了。”

“是啊。不过我还得找工作……对了，纲吉君他们最近怎么样？”正一虽然和纲吉也有联系，但他们两个都是大忙人，上大学以后只是偶尔互通邮件而已，不像和蓝波联系得这么勤快。

“阿纲最近还是两头跑，这几个月都在意大利，一平也老是在拉面店里打工，所以我好无聊啊。”蓝波懒洋洋地抱怨。

正一犹豫了一下，试探着问，“以后，你也会去意大利吗？”他在很多年前就知道了纲吉的真实身份，也知道了蓝波是彭格列家族的守护者。从那个来自“波维诺家族”的木箱开始，对于观察细致，头脑缜密的正一来说，从蛛丝马迹中探得真相并非难事。但是纲吉他们的人品始终都为正一所信赖，因此始终保持与他们的来往。

“我在阿纲家住惯啦，待在这里很舒服，意大利那边随便怎么样都无所谓，阿纲也不让我多管。”

“嗯。”这也是纲吉向正一作出的保证，蓝波还太小了，在他年满二十岁之前，如无十万火急的必要，不让他过早参与家族事务，更不会让他亲身犯险。这当然是好事，只不过……

正一掩藏住情绪，感叹道，“你和纲吉君的关系真好。”

“嗯？”蓝波没有听出他话里的酸味，很理所当然地说道，“阿纲等于是我的哥哥嘛。”

“那我呢？”

“正一就是正一啊，”蓝波屈起腿，重心前移，椅背慢慢倒下，刚好搁在床沿，蓝波枕着双臂，和躺着的正一面对面，紧挨在一起。蓝波注视对方，轻声说，“独一无二的正一。”


	7. 七、酸酸甜甜

他们靠得如此之近，正一只要稍稍往前，就能吻到那张漂亮的嘴唇。他用力闭上眼睛，克制脑中的绮念。不行，这太唐突了，会吓到蓝波的。

蓝波盯着正一看了一会，轻轻伸手，摘下他的眼镜，很温柔地说，“正一要去洗个澡，然后睡一觉吗？”

“嗯？哦，要的！”正一赶紧起身，下床去箱子里翻找衣物。蓝波这么懂事，真让他有点不习惯。可是，又格外让他心动。

他打开最大的行李箱，取出一沓捆在一起的盒子，转身递给蓝波，“给你的。”

蓝波很开心地接过那一大堆各式各样的好吃的，“谢谢正一。”

“不用谢，都不是什么太贵重的，我每样买了一点，给你尝尝鲜。”

“嗯。我现在可以吃吗？”

“当然。”

蓝波拆开一盒小曲奇，边吃边看正一把箱子里其他行李逐一取出。他眼尖，看到箱子角落里还有一只盒子，“啊，还有。”他上前拾起那盒子一看，“是草莓糖。”

正一百忙中抬头瞟了一眼，说道，“抱歉蓝波，那个是给斯帕纳的。”

“什么嘛。”蓝波有点不大乐意，“不是给我的。”

“我也有给蓝波买糖果哦，你看看刚才给你的那些里面。”

“嗯……”本来正一给自己买了这么多礼物，蓝波心里很高兴，可是一看到他还给别人买了纪念品，哪怕与自己的礼物相比微不足道，他也觉得好像正一被别人分走了一部分，心情一下子晴转多云了。

“正一还和那个斯帕纳有联系啊。”

“是啊，他之前去欧洲留学了，我们有时候会互发邮件问问彼此的境况和学业上的收获。”

蓝波把饼干嚼得咔咔响，闷声不说话。那个斯帕纳他知道，是正一高中时候在机器人大赛上结识的伙伴，两个人在机械方面兴趣一致，很有共同语言，没想到这么多年了他们还有来往。

而且——他给自己买的糖果是综合口味，给对方的是草莓味，说明他对那家伙的口味偏好胜过了解自己。蓝波越想越气，不知不觉钻了牛角尖。其实正一给他买什锦糖果，不正是因为知道他每种口味都喜欢吗。

正一这会还没注意到蓝波在闹脾气，随便拎了件睡衣，跟蓝波打了个招呼，“我先去洗澡了。”

蓝波在外面坐了一会，坐不住了，直接闯进浴室的门，“正一——”

“哇！”正一吓了一大跳，他正闭着眼冲洗头发上的泡泡呢，“蓝波你怎么进来了？”

“因为有话想跟你说啊。”蓝波盯着正一头上看，“泡泡很可爱。”

正一关上水龙头，胡乱抓了块浴巾裹住下半身，“什么话这么紧急，等我洗完澡都来不及吗？”

“是，一秒钟也等不及。”

“蓝波……”

浴室里热气弥漫，正一又没戴眼镜，眼前模模糊糊地，看不清蓝波的脸。

只听蓝波说，“正一，你回来了，我真的很开心，今天是我这么多年来最开心的一天，可以和你这么近。”

正一的心咚咚狂跳，面对蓝波坦率真诚的心语，一时竟不知做何反应。

蓝波在他脸上亲了亲，小声说，“我在外面等你。”

正一呆呆站在原地，半天反应不过来。他拧开花洒，让细细的水柱冲散四周暧昧的氛围。自始至终，他知道蓝波只有一个，可很多时候他总是不自觉地将之一分为二：一个是他捧在手心里视若珍宝，与他相差九岁的男孩子；另一个，是让他迷恋到不可自拔的同龄人。他对后者倾注的感情，漫长的等待和付出，从来没有在前者面前吐露过分毫，他甚至不敢去过多试探自己在对方心中，究竟处于怎样的地位。

热水从他头顶冲刷到脚跟，正一双手撑着墙壁，埋头不语。他总觉得蓝波比自己小那么多，还是个不谙世事的孩子，可是到头来，自己还没有这个孩子勇敢。他耗费了那么多光阴来苦苦等待，可蓝波不也一样在等待着他吗。

他曾经无数次怀疑过未来，自己和蓝波年纪悬殊，为什么会在对方尚未成年的时候就和他确立关系，这不是他入江正一一贯的处事作风。现在他明白了。

因为他和蓝波，都不想再等下去了。

正一换好睡袍，从浴室出来，见蓝波靠在他书桌前喝牛奶，还冲自己发牢骚，“正一好慢。”他走上前去，拿走蓝波手里的牛奶杯，双臂抱住他，“让你久等了。”

蓝波眼神中闪耀着神采，脸上又有些不好意思，“嗯……还好啦。”

正一看着蓝波可爱的小表情和嘴上半圈白白的奶渍，满心喜爱。他知道蓝波没有听明白“久等”的含义，不过没关系，很快就让他明白。

他倾身贴上蓝波的唇，轻轻一吻。并不熟练，但是，应该足够传达他的感情。

那时，是蓝波引导了自己；如今，换自己来引导他。

“刚才那个，是蓝波的初吻吧？希望我没有来得太迟。”

正一努力表现得温柔，但其实心里没什么底气。他看着蓝波脸上多了两朵小红云，绿眼睛亮亮地，眼眶里一点一点地盈满泪水。

“正一……”蓝波的声音软得一塌糊涂，把正一的心都化了。他紧紧抱住正一，伏在肩头上呜呜哭泣，“正一好过分。”

正一顿时慌了神，“蓝……蓝波，你不喜欢这样？对不起，是我不好。”他在浴室做了好久的心理准备，攒了好久的勇气才出来的，可看起来自己刚才似乎有点乐观过头，糟糕，肚子又疼起来了……

蓝波含着泪，扣住正一的手，委屈地说道，“你在这里哄我高兴，可回头还是要去和斯帕纳见面，送他礼物。”

“啊，这——”正一哭笑不得，原来蓝波不是讨厌自己亲他，是在吃斯帕纳的醋。他揉揉蓝波的头发，“就是一小盒糖而已，这么介意啊？”

“我不是介意糖，只是……只是不想和别人分享正一。”

正一差点被口水呛住，“什么分享，蓝波，我的感情世界没那么丰富啦。你把这句话说给那家伙听，他该笑死了。”

“是嘛……”蓝波半信半疑。

“不过想想，刚才我还在介意你和纲吉君关系好，也很幼稚。算啦，我们俩还真是天生一对，这次就当是扯平了。”

蓝波一愣，“正一吃阿纲的醋？”

正一尴尬地咳嗽，“是我胡思乱想而已，千万别告诉纲吉君哦！”

“我要给阿纲打电话，我要去意大利找他——我好想多看看正一吃醋的样子！”

“喂，蓝波——”

蓝波心情瞬间大好，英俊的脸上露出迷死人的笑容，“所以没有人和我抢，正一还是我的？”

“你要吗？”正一凝望蓝波那双仿佛会说话的碧色眼睛，与他十指相扣。

蓝波再度抱紧他，声音很轻地说，“正一的全部，我都要。”

正一回家第一天就解决了悬在心中多年未决的头等大事，后面的一切也都顺风顺水。他被並盛最好的一家科研所聘用，专门负责高新机械方面的研究，这也正是他最感兴趣的领域，正一觉得自己简直像有神明庇佑。

和蓝波之间那层薄薄的窗户纸捅破了，蓝波开始名正言顺地霸占他。

对蓝波来说，这是从未有过的体验，一个新的开始；而对正一而言，更像是孤独的爱情长跑后，终于得到归宿。

他们像别的情侣一样约会，亲吻。蓝波说要练习吻技，他们就在各种各样的地方练习，家，公园，无人的街角……可是更多的，就不可以了。两个人都正值青春年少，跟喜欢的人亲亲抱抱，难免会有正常的生理反应，这时候他们当中年长成熟的那个就会叫停，而另一个总是对此不满。

“为什么？为什么不能继续了？”情欲的小火苗被强行掐灭是一件多难受的事，正一也是男人，怎么会不知道？“正一明明也有感觉了。”

正一当然也很不好受，可他反复告诫自己，绝不能被欲望冲昏头脑，无论如何，他一定要守住最后的底线。

“蓝波，你还小。”

蓝波不服气，“哪里小？我比正一还高一公分。”

这句话可以说是正中要害，正一平时最郁闷的就是这个了。白白年长蓝波这么多，到头来还没他这个十五岁的小孩子长得高，唉，蓝波以后还会再长的吧？

“说的不是身高啦！是你的年龄，蓝波，你才十五岁，和你……我会有犯罪感的。”

“怎么会嘛。”蓝波觉得自己的身体和心灵都已经很成熟，完全具备享受成年人“乐趣”的条件了，是正一自己太死板。“那要几岁才可以？”

正一背后直冒汗，“至、至少满十六岁吧。”他查过，意大利男性的法定婚龄是十六岁，虽然在他眼里还是很小，但不管怎么说，起码算有据可依。

蓝波对这个答案相当不满意，“什么，还要等将近一年啊。”

正一把他的手捧在掌心里，贴着他的耳朵悄悄说，“我已经等了那么久，接下来的日子里，蓝波陪我一起，好吗？我不希望我们之间发生得太仓促，我更想……在蓝波最好的年华里拥有你。”

蓝波望着正一真挚的表情，情不自禁地伸臂环抱住他的脖子，靠在他身上，安心地闭上眼。果然这样的正一，最帅了。


	8. 八、钟情如一

蓝波大概是全世界最闲的黑手党成员，闲到不足以称其为黑手党了。纲吉在国内的时候还稍微管着点他，如今彭格列首领远在意大利鞭长莫及，蓝波在国内完全就是无法无天了，想上哪上那，想怎么玩怎么玩。

正一宠他还来不及，更加舍不得管他，反过来被他吃得死死地。除了工作时间，其他空余都陪着蓝波，去任何他想去的地方。玩了几个月以后，蓝波似乎对外面各种游乐场所有些审美疲劳，不怎么出门了，反而在正一住处消磨的时间多。正一工作稳定后，就从家里搬了出来，在单位旁边租房住，地方还算干净宽敞，蓝波很喜欢这里。

自从“接手”了蓝波，正一比过去更多了份牵挂。他吃得好不好，睡得好不好，每天开不开心，有没有什么烦恼的事……唉，这样看起来，还是像在带孩子啊。

可是每天下班回家，看到穿着奶牛拖鞋的蓝波从房间里跑出来，用最热烈的吻欢迎他，用最亲昵的语气说“欢迎回来”，正一就发自内心地感到幸福和满足，觉得这正是自己梦寐以求的生活。

这天周末，天色灰蒙蒙地，像随时要下雨。蓝波就不想出去玩了，要睡懒觉，然后和正一在家里吃午饭。他现在三天两头在正一这里过夜，总想找合适的机会让对方“就范”，可惜正一太谨慎了，还真没什么下手的好时机。

昨晚他们饭后散步，顺路去买了新鲜的大牛排，蓝波点名要吃的。正一本来不怎么会做饭，但是一个人在美国没办法，硬是把厨艺练出来了。虽然比起妈妈还是差了点火候，但蓝波一直很给面子，正一做什么都说好吃，还想吃。

吃完香喷喷的煎牛排和入味可口的意大利面，蓝波满足地伸了个懒腰，“要是再有个饭后甜点，这一餐就堪称完美了。”他起身帮正一收拾餐桌，把盘子和刀叉端到水池边上。正一系上蓝波买给自己的奶牛围裙，说道，“蓝波，放着就行，我来洗。”

“好。”

“抱歉啊，我忘记冰箱里的布丁吃完了，下次多买些。”

“没关系，我很乖。”蓝波坐在料理台边，双臂抱住他脖子说，“不过你说，我都这么乖了，正一是不是应该补偿我。”

正一手上的橡皮手套湿湿地，不方便触碰蓝波，只得凑到他跟前，在他两侧脸颊上各亲了一下，“这样的补偿够不够？”

“差远了。算啦，我自己来拿。”蓝波说着吻住正一的唇，他现在动作已经很熟练了，比正一还要熟练。吻到动情处，他不自觉地伸出双腿去勾正一，胸膛与对方紧密相贴。

正一喘得很厉害，“蓝、蓝波，不行……”正在这时候，突然“扑”地一声，他怀中一空，整个人陷进大堆粉红色浓雾中。正一心里一个咯噔，他已经很久没有见到这样的画面了……

坐在料理台上的五岁小蓝波咬着手指，哭得让人心疼，“呜呜，蓝波大人难受。”

正一连忙把他抱起来，“蓝波，怎么了？”

蓝波迷蒙的大眼睛盯着他看了会，说，“咦，正一长大了。”

“嗯……是啊，但是蓝波还是这样可爱呢。”

正一很温柔地哄他，蓝波反而哭得更伤心，搂着正一的脖子，眼泪哗哗地，“正一，蓝波大人肚子疼。蓝波大人要疼死了。”正一听了赶紧给他揉肚子，“怎么回事？”

“因为正一给蓝波大人买的冰激凌球太好吃了。呜呜……”

“冰激凌球”四个字触动了正一脑海中久远的记忆。是了，十年前他陪蓝波逛街，蓝波一口气吃了九个冰激凌球，以至于受凉闹肚子疼，当时可把自己急坏了。他让蓝波坐到沙发上，端来热水给小家伙喝，又翻出热水袋冲了水给他暖肚子，最后为他裹上厚厚的毯子，把他整个人抱在怀中。

“对不起啦，不该害你肚子疼。这样好些吗？”

“好一点点。”蓝波抹抹眼泪，“正一抱紧点。”

“好，好。”

蓝波这个样子，自己已经十年没见了，还真是有点怀念啊。这个顽皮透顶的小家伙当年可把自己折腾得团团转呢。可再一想，现在的蓝波，又何尝不是让自己为他团团转？正一低头看看闭目休息的小蓝波，嘴角扬起一抹微笑，自己这一辈子，好像都栽在他手上了。

时间到了以后，小蓝波又回到十年前，继续折腾他的小正一去了，十五岁的蓝波蹭完甜点，很满足地回来，“正一，我刚看到了十年前的你。”

“是吗，那个我看起来怎么样？精神还好吗？”正一收拾完沙发上的毯子，重新戴上手套准备洗碗。

“嗯，有点害羞，但是看起来好可爱。”蓝波从背后抱住正一，很憧憬地说，“正一，如果我们那时就开始谈恋爱就好了。”

“蓝波……你那时候才五岁呢。”

“啊，可是我现在已经十五岁了呀。我可以回到过去，和十年前的正一交往嘛。”

正一失笑，“你真贪心。”

“嗯？”

正一洗好碗，转过身问蓝波，“给你选的话，你要哪个我，十年前的，还是现在的？”

“为什么要选，十年前，十年后，每分每秒的正一都是我的。”蓝波的话语带着一点任性的孩子气，格外令正一心动。

“好吧，蓝波，我要告诉你一个秘密。”

正一很少跟自己用这么郑重其事的语气说话，这让蓝波很感兴趣，“什么秘密？”

“你前段时间，也回去过一次吧——那个十年前的世界。”

“嗯，是啊，那天我一个人出去吃烧烤，结果吃到一半，就和十年前的我调换了，不过那次也见到了十年前的正一。”蓝波回忆到这里，忽然好奇，“正一的记忆里有我们这次见面吗？”

“当然有，这就是我要告诉你的秘密——”正一顿了顿，深吸口气说道，“我就是从那天开始……喜欢你的，从当时来说是十年后的你，也就是现在的你。”

蓝波眼睛睁大，“正一对我是一见钟情？”

“算、算是吧。”正一情绪紧张的时候，语速就会变快，“特别是后来你告诉我，十年后我们俩的关系，让我想了很多，心里真是又期待，又紧张。后来每次见到十年后的你，我都当成是在和你……约会。”

蓝波再也按捺不住，一下子把正一扑倒在沙发上，“正一好狡猾！怎么可以这样！居然在我不知情的情况下跟我谈了十年恋爱！”

正一习惯性地抓了抓头发，“也不能这样说——”话未说完，冷不防脖子上被蓝波泄愤地咬了一口，随后耳旁是一连串的控诉，“你害我担心你在美国交女朋友，担心你毕业以后都留在那里不回来了，每次你说很忙然后好几天不联系我的时候，我就会想你是真的忙，还是嫌我麻烦躲着我……”蓝波越说越心酸，泪珠子又止不住地往下掉。

“蓝波，你……”正一抱住压在自己身上的蓝波，安抚地轻摸他的头发，在他腮边亲了亲，宠爱地说，“真是爱哭鬼。”

“我就哭，反正你说我还小。”

“你呀，还说自己不是小孩子。我在美国那会不是什么事都和你报备吗，哪里会交什么女朋友，而且我已经对你坦白，那时我已经喜欢上某个意大利美少年了。”

蓝波破涕为笑。正一正打算继续解释，却被对方堵住了嘴，“正一，我不是要你说这些，只要你亲亲我就够了。”

两人窝在沙发里腻乎乎地亲吻，蓝波搂住正一的腰，感慨，“正一等了我好久，这么多年不觉得寂寞么。”

“怎么会寂寞，有蓝波陪着，每一天都值得珍惜。”

蓝波用很受伤的语气说道，“可是我比正一少谈了那么多年恋爱，觉得自己好亏。我要正一补偿我——”

正一很正经地把他不规矩的手掰开，“蓝波，不行。”

“最讨厌正一了。”

虽然蓝波最终还是没能够把正一拐上床，但经过这次以后，两人互明心迹，彼此间的感情更好了。

年底圣诞节的时候，正一送给蓝波一份圣诞礼物，是他亲手做的一个小机器人。蓝波起先以为这是个魔方，因为它外表怎么看都只是一个白色的立方体。于是正一亲自给蓝波演示了一下如何操作这个“机器人”。

白色魔方上的每一个小格子里都储存着不同的食物原料和预先设好的配方公式，可以任意搭配组合，当小机器人把水蜜桃味的糖果送到蓝波手里时，蓝波觉得自己是全世界最幸福的人。虽然没有玫瑰花、奢侈品、音乐喷泉下的拥吻，但这就是正一的风格，属于他的独家浪漫。

“喜欢这个礼物吗，蓝波？”

“喜欢礼物，但是不喜欢正一。”

“啊，为什么？”

“因为你一边说要我长大，一边又把我当小孩子，送我这样的礼物。”

正一用蓝波送给自己的围巾把他俩一起围进去，彼此紧挨在一起，“我希望蓝波在我身边的时候，永远是无忧无虑的小孩子。”


	9. 九、电击皮肤

正一私底下有点好奇蓝波这个“守护者”具体是做什么的。他本以为这个职位类似于纲吉君的保镖，就像到哪都跟在纲吉身旁的狱寺君那样，可看蓝波整天无所事事的样子，又似乎不是那么回事。

某天晚饭后他和蓝波闲聊时提及了这一话题，蓝波就简要地跟他介绍了一下彭格列家族代代相承的六大守护者。

岚、雨、晴、雷、云、雾这六大守护者是家族最核心的成员，他们所守护的，并非仅仅首领一人，而是整个家族的安危。蓝波是雷之守护者，他的使命是承担家族所受威胁并予以化解，就像避雷针一样。由于他天生体质特殊，因而从小就被家族训练身体承受雷电的能力，练就了遍及全身的“电击皮肤”。

正一轻摸蓝波手腕处光洁白皙的皮肤，“看起来好像……”

“嗯，平时和一般人没什么两样。但是我的身体能够承受非常强大的电击，而且——”他从口袋里掏出一对小巧的牛角给正一看，“这对角可以贮存百万伏特的电流，是我的随身武器。”

正一很惊讶，“这是你小时候每天戴在头上的角啊，没想到居然是这么厉害的武器。”

“是啊。”蓝波把角戴上，笑着问正一，“可爱吗？”他今天穿的是最喜欢的奶牛花纹衬衫，配上这对小牛角，雅致中平添几分活泼俏皮，看着颇有幼年时期的影子。正一称赞他，“蓝波一直都是最漂亮的小牛。”

蓝波很得意地趴在他身上，“那当然。”

正一伸手轻抚他年轻俊美的脸庞，笑容微敛，“可是，那不会很辛苦吗，成为家族的‘避雷针’……这不是你这个年龄该承受的。”

蓝波望着正一担忧的面容，主动凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇，“正一，你别看我这样，我很厉害的。”他用这么近乎撒娇的口吻来说，听在正一耳中自然是心疼多过欣慰。他固然确信彭格列家族中的前辈选择蓝波做守护者，一定是经过慎重考虑，有充分的理由；他也相信蓝波未曾在自己面前展露的另一面拥有无比强大的力量。可再怎么说，他毕竟才十五岁，让他承担一般成年人都难以肩负的重任，太勉强了。

“蓝波，其实我——”正一正想说点什么，忽然蓝波口袋里掉出什么东西，滚到地上。“啊，掉了。”蓝波弯腰去捡。

“是什么？”

“十年后火——”蓝波不小心触到开关，紫色的火箭筒突然变大，蓝波一个重心不稳，直接摔进了炮筒。

“糟糕……”正一心想，以前只有小蓝波才用这个，没想到长大后的蓝波还是把这玩意随身携带。十五岁的蓝波进入十年后火箭筒的话，此刻出现的会是……

粉红色烟雾中，一个优雅得体的青年在正一面前显身，“晚上好啊，正一。”

这是二十五岁的蓝波……正一怔怔地盯着对方。他的模样显得更成熟，气质也沉稳了不少，完全长开的眉目英气逼人，让人移不开眼。

“蓝、蓝波。”

“十五岁的我又任性了吗，这次是因为什么事？”

“不，这次是不小心。”正一小心翼翼地问，“没有……影响你什么重要的事吧？”

“怎么会。偶尔回到过去，会一会年轻的家人伙伴，感觉很不错。”蓝波很放松地坐在沙发上，转过头看正一，“正一的眼神真是可爱啊，看我看得这么认真。”

“嗯……”

“怎么，二十五岁的我让你很‘兴奋’吗？终于可以抛开‘染指未成年’的犯罪感，毫无顾忌地对我产生欲望？”蓝波骑坐到正一身上，故意蹭他的胯部，俯身咬着他耳朵说，“正一真傻，明明十年前的我更加鲜嫩可口啊。你还要让‘那个我’等多久呢？算了，人们都说，能够帮自己的只有自己。”

“蓝波……”正一身体颤抖，脑中一片混乱。他连十五岁的蓝波都快招架不住了，这个二十五岁的蓝波更性感，更强势，他拿对方一点办法也没有。不设防之际，被蓝波一把扯开衬衫领口，在锁骨附近留下一个鲜红的吻痕。

“就帮到这里吧，十五岁的我可是很勇敢的，正一，你说呢？”蓝波说罢，低头吻住正一，舌尖伸进对方口中侵占他的气息，“虽然等下‘那个我’会很生气，但现在我还是要再多偷一个吻。反正不管过去未来，正一都是我的。”

正一只觉得浑身发烫，理智溃不成军。蓝波说得没错，他对那个十五岁的少年有欲望不是一天两天的事了，有多少次对方明里暗里诱惑他，都让他险些失控，完全凭着意志力才勉强守住底线。而眼前的蓝波，从头到脚完全是成年人的魅力，他们之间不再有任何阻碍，他再也不需要克制，身体早已给出了最诚实的反应。

蓝波熟练地解开正一下身的裤子，“虽然很想再次得到正一的‘第一次’，可惜没有那么多时间。就在正一身上多留一点我的味道吧。”说罢跪坐在他的双腿之间，低头含住他半勃起的性器。

这对正一来说，无论是视觉还是生理上，刺激都太大了。他右手颤抖着搭在蓝波肩上，说不清自己是要推开他，还是鼓励他继续。蓝波的技术非常好，把正一的整根吞入，舌头尖舔了几下，就让正一受不了了，粗喘着气，心跳得快要从胸膛里爆出来。

蓝波欣赏正一的表情，吐出性器，舌头放慢速度舔去对方性器顶端分泌的液体，“这都是在正一身上练出来的，未来的正一可是爱死我这样了。”

当然会爱死了，正一觉得单是这一刻，从未体验过的极致快感就已深深铭刻入自己的灵魂深处，再也忘不掉。

“蓝波……喜欢你。”

蓝波坐起身，满怀爱意地望着对方，“很少听正一说‘喜欢’，每次听到都觉得比过生日还要开心。正一，我真希望——”他的唇即将与正一相触的一瞬间，身形倏然消失，粉红色迷雾中，十五岁的蓝波倒在地上，浑身是水，口中轻轻呻吟。

肉体的快感在到达巅峰以前戛然而止，这令正一反应有些迟缓，一时还不能从刚才的意乱情迷中回过神来。只听蓝波很无力地叫他，“正一，正一……”正一才猛然清醒，仓促地穿好裤子，快步上前把蓝波搀起来，“怎么了，蓝波，十年后发生了什么事情吗？”

蓝波软软地靠在他身上，“没什么事，只是遇上了雷雨，不小心被雷电击中了。”

“什么！”正一的心顿时揪成一团了，“怎么会这样，蓝波，你不要紧吧？身上觉得怎么样？”

蓝波轻声说，“没什么大碍。你忘了我刚和你说的，我有电击皮肤，雷电是伤不到我的。”他微微笑了笑，“只是那一击产生的瞬时电流太大了，以我现在的能力，完全承受下来……好像有一点勉强。”

正一注意到蓝波脸上、脖子上和手上的皮肤似有微弱的电火花四处游走，很担忧地说，“难受吗？我打电话叫医生吧。”

蓝波轻轻喘着气，手指拉住正一的衣角，“不用了，只要正一——”他的视线落在正一领口处，锁骨上的红印刺眼得不得了。他突然长了力气，一下子直起身，急切地问，“正一，这里是怎么回事？”

正一低头一看，心里叫了声“不好”，支支吾吾地说，“这、这个是，呃……”该怎么措辞好呢，十年后的你为了制造机会故意留下的伪证？那个蓝波可真坏啊，把自己推到这么尴尬的境地。

蓝波声音都变了，“正一是我的。”他把正一按在沙发上，“我刚才居然都没有发现这个……正一和别人好了吗？”

“不，不是的！蓝波——”

蓝波的眼泪哗哗就下来了，“我知道正一有正常的需要，可是，你明明已经有我了，为什么还要找别人？你总说我太小了……是我现在的身体对你没有吸引力吗？”

蓝波每回一哭，正一就手足无措，他只能把蓝波整个人抱在怀中，轻轻抚摸他的头发，吻他的鬓边，“蓝波，我根本没有找别人，你不相信我了吗？你刚才没发现，是因为五分钟前这个、这个印记还根本不存在。”

蓝波泪眼朦胧地抬头看他，“嗯？”

“是你留在我身上的，十年后的你。”

“哦，是了……我刚才去了十年以后的世界，那时候的我就到了现在，和你见面了……”蓝波捂住额角，“我头好晕，脑子都不清楚了，对不起，正一。”

“没事。”

蓝波闪着泪花的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着正一，“可我还是不开心，还是嫉妒。”

正一不解，“啊……为什么。”

蓝波扑到他身上，不满地亲吻他，“不为什么。”

“蓝波是要嫉妒自己吗。”

“没错，即使对象是十年后的自己，我也很生气。正一应该只属于我，现在的我。就算是时间旅行而来的其他时代的蓝波，也不能抢走正一。”


	10. 十、甜的未来

正一听着蓝波充满赤裸裸占有欲的话，只觉得可爱又感动，开玩笑地说，“你以前不是还说，要和十年前的我交往吗，那不就等于从十年前的你手中把我给抢走了？”

蓝波气呼呼地说，“正一偏心，你到底帮谁？说什么喜欢现在的我十年了，可心里又惦记着过去未来的我，还背着我和十年后的‘那个人’亲热……”

正一哭笑不得，“喂，喂……蓝波，怎么说得好像在控诉我出轨了一样。”

蓝波压住他，“我不管，总之你只能和我亲热。在你被那个十年后的我吃掉以前，我一定要先得到正一。”火热的吻让正一的身体记起刚才的快感，他情不自禁地回抱住蓝波，轻轻叫他名字。

蓝波难得看到正一这么配合，不由得满心雀跃，伸手按住他的胯部，亲昵地说，“正一那里已经很硬了，这次无论如何都不许你再说‘不’。”

正一已经喘不过气来了，“蓝波，你怎么这么早熟。”

蓝波的手指继续探索，“不是我早熟，是正一太老古董了。你不在的时候，我已经做了很多功课了。”

“什么？！”正一傻眼，蓝波一个人在家里究竟都在干些什么呀。现在的小朋友真是的，自己十四五岁时多单纯啊。

蓝波笑容里有点自负地说道，“全身心满足自己的恋人，是每个意大利男人的神圣天职。正一，放心吧，我会让你很享受的。”

正一脱口而出，“等下，蓝波！这有点不对。”

“哪里不对？”

“哪里都不对……这个好像应该由我来吧。”让年轻自己九岁的未成年恋人来主导情事，这也太说不过去了，自己得有多差劲？

“嗯？可是正一也是第一次吧，还是——你在哪里积累了我所不知道的经验？”

正一慌得一个劲摆手，“呃，当然没有了！蓝波，你说话可真直白……”

“这是很重要的事，当然要直说了，我可不想拐弯抹角地引起误会，正一，你说呢？”

这是正一很喜欢蓝波的一个地方：坦诚。他不会把什么事都藏在心里让自己猜，希望自己怎么做也都很明白地说出来，就算闹别扭也会给自己指条明路……也许因为本性如此，也许因为大家把他保护得太好，总之，正一很珍惜凡事对自己坦诚的蓝波。

“我确实没什么经验啦！”正一后半句声音一下子低了，简直像自言自语的嘀咕，“可是二十四岁还是处男，这种事说出来很丢人吧。”

蓝波吃了定心丸，心里乐开了花，趴在正一身上腻歪地吻他，“这怎么是丢人，应该说是对伴侣忠贞的表现，说明正一具备好丈夫的可贵品德啊。”说到这里，蓝波忽然来了灵感，对正一撒娇道，“嗯……正一，我要和你结婚。”

正一有点无奈地搂住他，“蓝波，你这想法也跳得太快了点吧。”

“什么嘛，和男朋友感情好，想结婚不是很正常的事情吗。”

“这……无论是在这里还是意大利，我们都结不了婚吧。”正一心想，小朋友就是容易心血来潮，想到一出是一出，自己甚至还没和家里挑明和蓝波的关系……

蓝波觉得这根本不是个事，“这有什么，回头我来问下阿纲，他总有办法的。”

“慢着，蓝波，你的意思是，纲吉君已经知道我们的事了？”

“当然，彭格列和波维诺家族的主要干部差不多都知道了吧。阿纲还派人暗中保护你了，你工作的地方也有家族的人。”蓝波望着正一，坦然说道，“正一是我认真交往的恋人，不是偷偷摸摸的地下情。”

正一忍不住在心里喊，我以为就是地下情啊！因为双方同为男性，蓝波又尚未成年，正一暂时不打算将这“不伦之恋”告诉别人，以免招来不必要的非议，可怎么也没想到，大家其实都已经知道了……难怪之前有一次纲吉君在邮件里把他夸上了天，还说了一大堆感谢的话，弄得他一头雾水，现在回想，收到邮件的时候应该是在他和蓝波正式开始交往没多久吧。

正一在自己脑袋上捶了一记，亏他还在纲吉君面前扮演蓝波好哥哥的形象呢，纲吉君面上不拆穿，背地里大概笑死了吧？

蓝波问，“正一不喜欢我这么做吗？”

“不，蓝波做得很好。”正一感慨，“你说得没错，十五岁的你，真的很勇敢啊。”明明是个娇气的爱哭鬼，可是遇到和自己有关的事总是那么决绝果断，从来不退缩。如果没有蓝波主动的话，以自己的性子，两个人多半还会在纠结当中暧昧很久。

蓝波很喜欢正一夸自己，笑眯着眼说，“正一也很勇敢，小时候为了救我，差点被老虎狮子吃掉。”

“嗯……因为那时没有被老虎狮子吃掉，所以现在要被蓝波大人吃掉了。”

蓝波听正一终于默许了，心花怒放地亲他，“对，就是这样。”

两人在沙发上纠缠了会，蓝波突然挣脱，“对了，我要去拿东西，终于能用上了。”

正一这下知道蓝波的零花钱除了买吃的以外，还花在什么上面了。满满一箱子的情趣用品，各式安全套，还有润滑剂，看得正一眼珠子都快掉出来。

蓝波很得意地献宝，“都是我亲自买的。”

“这、这么多啊。”

“嗯，因为我和正一都是第一次，不知道喜欢什么啊，当然要多试了。”

正一有点发晕，“这些我们都要试吗？”

“有备无患嘛。”蓝波望着正一，问，“正一紧张吗，肚子疼吗？”

正一羞愧地说，“稍微有一点。”

“奇怪，我好像也有一点肚子疼，可能是正一把‘紧张症’传染给我了。”

正一失笑，“什么‘紧张症’……”他搂过蓝波，“蓝波也紧张啦，我们两个真像一对傻瓜。”

“一起做傻瓜，不是很好吗。”蓝波凑上去吻正一的唇，两人的呼吸都比平时急促，心也跳得厉害。别看蓝波一副备战充分的样子，其实一点底气也没有——理论和实战当中隔着十万八千里呢。

蓝波伸手摘下正一的眼镜，正一是高度近视，没了眼镜就更加着慌，想把眼镜要回来，可蓝波却说，“正一眼睛看不清，就会自然而然地靠近我。”

“我们不是已经很近了吗。”

“还不够。”蓝波跨坐到正一大腿上，低头与他接吻。有情人唇舌间的滋味是如此甜美，令人深深沉醉其中。正一觉得全身热得像有火舌卷上来，他的手不受控制地揉皱蓝波的衬衫，手掌伸进去抚摸他光滑的后背。蓝波身体微微发颤，喉中咕哝出很轻的声音，听起来愉悦极了，“正……正一。”

正一从未听过蓝波这么勾人的音色，情不自禁地亲吻他，想独占这么好听的声音，不让任何其他人听去。

“蓝波有感觉了吗？”

“嗯……正一……”蓝波解开衬衫扣子，握住正一的手腕，火热的手掌贴到自己胸前。“之前都不知道，我的皮肤……会这么敏感。”

正一的手温柔地抚摸他的皮肤，感受他的体温和令人留恋不舍的手感，“现在，还难受吗？”

“不难受，但是想要正一多摸我。”也许是刚刚遭遇雷电的缘故，蓝波的电击皮肤现在极其敏感，正一轻轻一碰就受不了，迫切想要从对方处汲取更多快感。

正一搂紧蓝波的腰，腾出一只手来，从前襟探入进去爱抚他的胸口。蓝波享受地眯起眼，轻蹭正一的脖子和肩窝，声音低软地说道，“正一，好舒服。”

正一的手指尖滑过蓝波胸前凸起的乳粒，蓝波忍不住叫出声，胸膛往前挺，“还要。”

正一两指捏住充血的红粒，“要这里？”

“嗯……”蓝波掀开自己衬衫，看正一揉捏的动作，“正一喜欢吗？是粉色的。”

“喜欢。”正一感觉着硬粒慢慢挺起来，肿起来，颜色从粉红逐渐加深，像一颗已经成熟的小野果，邀请自己来一品其中的滋味。他随即凑近前去，小心含住那颗刚被自己疼爱过的红果，反复吸吮，舌苔扫过乳尖。

蓝波攀在对方脖子上的手一下子收紧了，“正一……”这感觉太好，他想就这样融化在正一身上。

正一尝完，又去亲吻蓝波的唇，“另一边要吗？”

“也要，正一吸得重一点。”蓝波喘着气说，“漂亮的小牛想要产奶给正一喝。”他头上两只小牛角还没顾得上摘，看在正一眼里可爱极了。然而这么可爱的男孩子，却说着尺度这么大的话……正一觉得真是要自己的命了。

两个人现在都很硬了，下身挨蹭着，彼此都有一种渴望，想要更加紧密地结合在一起。蓝波的湿衣服脱起来麻烦，正一帮着他脱下，潮湿的赤裸肌肤分外诱人，即便只是用眼睛看看，也足以让人把持不住了。

蓝波摸到正一下面的性器，正一一下子神经绷紧了，可怜从刚才二十五岁的蓝波给他“那个”到这会工夫，亢奋的地方就没怎么下去过。蓝波把他的内裤剥去，露出直挺的肉柱，顶端直往外渗水。除了自己的，蓝波还没碰过第二个男性的下体，好奇地伸手去摸，汁水沾湿他的手，反而让少年觉得意外的兴奋。

“正一，你这里比我还湿，我想要。”

正一觉得一阵燥热，蓝波直白的索求让他无所适从。从十四岁开始憧憬的人，他梦中的少年，只在最朦胧的春梦里和他翻云覆雨。而在这个时候，身体的欲望毫无掩藏地暴露在对方眼前，仿佛让蓝波窥视到了自己心底最隐秘的部分。

他挫败地说道，“真是……太糟糕了。”

蓝波让他摸自己，“我也是一样。不过，我们糟糕的样子只有彼此看得见，不是很好嘛。”

正一稍稍抬头望向蓝波，模糊不清的视野中，惟有蓝波脸颊微红的俊颜清晰可见。喜欢他，爱上他，拥有他，真是太好了。

他轻柔地爱抚蓝波的性器，想把最好的初体验也带给他深爱的少年。“蓝波这里也是粉红色。”手指裹住肉柱，指腹刺激顶端，刺激出丰沛的汁水。

“是啊，也许以后就不是了。”蓝波从来没有被人摸过那里，舒服得直哆嗦，忍不住把勃起的性器直往正一手掌里送，“正一很熟练呢，多十年经验就是不一样啊。”

“蓝波……”

蓝波孩子气地笑，“好啦，我不提这个了。抱歉啦正一。”他亲吻正一的嘴唇，下面迎合着正一手上的动作，透明的清液弄湿正一的手掌，从指缝里露出来，连耻毛上都湿了一片。

蓝波靠着正一的肩，低头看自己被正一握住的地方，轻轻喘息着说，“正一，一起。”

“嗯？”正一还没反应过来，就被蓝波抓住了那里，把两根性器同时握住了，耳朵旁边的话语都像有灼人的高温，“要和正一一起。”

“好，蓝波……都交给我。”正一喘得不亚于蓝波，甜美的气息，极致的快感，铺天盖地将他整个人罩笼其中，除了顺势而为，没有第二种选择。

汩汩热液浇上两人的手，混在一处，分不清谁是谁的。十指交缠，白色浓稠的液体在指间抹开，满室情欲的余味。

“怎么办，正一，我觉得停不下来。你说，这是不是会上瘾啊。”

“所以啊，你现在还是早了点，根本没有自制力嘛。”

“我有正一，所以不需要自制力了。”

两人相拥良久，心跳声渐渐合拍，如安详的和声曲。正一望着蓝波，俊美的容颜与初见时一模一样，时光仿佛按下了快进键，可又分明已经过去了这么久。

曾经困在十年的时间循环里无法自拔，从这一刻开始，终于可以和蓝波一起，去往那个永不分离的未来。

 

完


End file.
